George Carlin
George Carlin (May 12, 1937 - June 22, 2008) is a five-time Grammy-winning American comedian and social commentator who played Mr. Conductor and his evil twin in Shining Time Station. On June the 22nd, 2008, Carlin died of heart failure at a hospital in Santa Monica, California, at the age of 71. He was cremated and his ashes were scattered, without any religious ceremonies, as he wished. Filmography Film * "With Six You Get Eggroll (1968) * "Car Wash (1976) * "Americathon (1979) * "Outrageous Fortune (1987) * "Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure (1989) * "Working Trash (1990) * "Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey (1991) * "The Prince of Tides (1991) * "Dogma (1999) * "Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back" (2001) * "Scary Movie 3" (2003) * "Jersey Girl" (2004) * "Tarzan II" (2005) * "The Aristocrats" (2005) * "Cars" (2006) * "Happily N'Ever After" (2007) Television * "The Kraft Summer Music Hall" (1966) * "That Girl" (1966) * "The Smothers Brothers Comedy Hour" (1968) * "The Flip Wilson Show" - also writer and performer (1971-1973) * "The Mike Douglas Show" (1972) * "Saturday Night Live" (1975 and 1984) * "Justin Case" (1988) * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (1991-1995) * Shining Time Station (1991-1993) * Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales (1996-1997) * "Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures" (1991-1993) * "The George Carlin Show" (1994) * "Streets of Laredo" (1995) * "The Simpsons" (1998) * "Caillou" (1998-2008) * "The Daily Show" (1999, twice, and 2004) * "MADtv" (2000) * "Inside the Actors Studio" (2004) HBO specials * "George Carlin at USC" (1977) * "George Carlin: Again!" (1978) * "Carlin at Carnegie" (1982) * "Carlin on Campus" (1984) * "Playin' with Your Head" (1986) * "What am I Doing in New Jersey?" (1988) * "Doin' it Again" (1990) * "Jammin' in New York" (1992) * "Back in Town" (1996) * "George Carlin: 40 Years of Comedy" (1997) * "You are All Diseased" (1999) * "Complaints and Grievances" (2001) * "Life is Worth Losing" (2005) * "It's Bad for Ya" (2008) Discography * "Burns and Carlin at the Playboy Club Tonight" (1963) * "Take-Offs and Put-Ons" (1967) * "FM and AM" (1972) * "Class Clown" (1972) * "Occupation: Foole" (1973) * "Toledo Window Box" (1974) * "An Evening with Wally Londo Featuring Bill Slaszo" (1975) * "On the Road" (1977) * "Indecent Exposure: Some of the Best of George Carlin" (1978) * "Killer Carlin" (1981) * "A Place for My Stuff" (1981) * "Carlin on Campus" (1984) * "Playin' with Your Head" (1986) * "What am I Doing in New Jersey?" (1988) * "Parental Advisory: Explicit Lyrics" (1990) * "Jammin' in New York" (1992) * "Classic Gold" 1992) * "Back in Town" (1996) * "You are All Diseased" (1999) * "The Little David Years (1971-1977)" (1999) * "Complaints and Grievances" (2001) * "George Carlin on Comedy" (2002) * "Life is Worth Losing" (2006) * "More Napalm and Silly Putty" (2007) * "It's Bad for Ya" (2008) Books * "Sometimes a Little Brain Damage can Help" (1984) * "Brain Droppings" (1997) * "Napalm and Silly Putty" (2001) * "When will Jesus Bring the Pork Chops?" (2004) * "Three Times Carlin: An Orgy of George" (2006) * "Watch my Language" (2009) Major awards and nominations * WON: Grammy Award for Best Comedy Recording, 1972, for "FM and AM" * WON: Grammy Award for Best Spoken Comedy Album, 1993, for "Jammin' in New York" * WON: Grammy Award for Best Spoken Comedy Album, 2001, for "Brain Droppings" * WON: Grammy Award for Best Spoken Comedy Album, 2002, for "Napalm and Silly Putty" * WON: Grammy Award for Best Comedy Recording, 2008, for "It's Bad For Ya" Gallery File:GeorgeCarlinandcrew.png|George Carlin off set with Britt Allcroft BrittAllcroftandGeorgeCarlinInStudio.jpg|George Carlin and Britt Allcroft in a Recording Studio StopthePress 2-0918.png File:StacyCleansUp6.png File:StacyCleansUp10.png STS-Toronto-crew-001.jpg|Group photo for George Carlin's entrance Category:Cast Category:Deceased cast